


Jealous

by PalkiaGodOfSpace (orphan_account)



Category: MrBeast - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Trans Chris, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PalkiaGodOfSpace
Summary: Jimmy(MrBeast) is getting too jealous of chandler beacuse his fiancè chris seems to be spend most of his time with him but he had other things in mind to remind him the he is always there.
Relationships: Chris | ChrisO2/Jimmy Donaldson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> My First Fic. I am really bored so i made this montrosity and enjoy this crappy fic TwT.
> 
> And i am calling mrbeast "jimmy" beacuse that is the only fitting name i can call him in this fic👌🏻

Jimmy was going downstairs with karl and he asked karl "Hey have you seen chris? I have not seen him this morning


End file.
